1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for obtaining an external IP address and more particularly to a method for obtaining an external IP address and its network protocol system when a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service is lost.
2. Related Art
In the era of rapid development of information technology, the digitization of corporations has become a trend and the business requirements of corporations can no longer be met by common personal computer. Therefore, servers with advanced computing capability are introduced into the market to meet the requirements of digitization of corporations. In order to satisfy the demands in the market, a single server has gradually evolved into a server system composed of a plurality of servers. The servers are placed in a rack system, and managed by a system management terminal via a rack management controller in the rack system.
Generally, a BIOS boot program and an operating system (OS) are installed in each of the servers of the rack systems, and a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service is provided by the operation system for the rack system. An IP address is provided by the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service for each of the servers in each of the rack systems. Accordingly, the server is enabled to communicate with an external LAN.
However, if the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service is closed, or if the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service or an IP router is malfunctioned, or if the local area network (LAN) of the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) service or the IP router is disconnected or failed, the server will be unable to communicate externally through the LAN.